Kanata Kara Gaiden
by Red Crescent
Summary: Izark lives with Noriko in a village after arriving at the eastern continent. Is everything as peaceful as it seems? After a visit in town it doesn't look like it. What will happen to the lovers? Read and find out! Summary sucks,sorry! Rated T to be safe
1. Prolog and Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own Kanata Kara. Goes all to Kyouko Hikawa….**

**I only own Reina and Ilef and the story which is happening after the manga. **

_Prolog: Everything's fine….I guess?_

They were golden, like flashing light, shining and shivering. They were beautiful. I only saw them twice, but I often dreamed about them. About Izark's wings. His wings of light.

'_Ah, I want to see them again!'_ I thought, as I looked at his sleeping back after my eyes adjusted themselves to the dim morning light in our sleeping room. Was it really only weeks after we finally succeeded in defeating Lord Rachef and those evil seeds and moved to a little village on the eastern continent? Izark's even breathing caught my interest again and I shifted myself to the side so that I could look at him more closely. His long black hair was lying softly around his broad muscular shoulders.

That was the exact space were his wings eloped. My hand was automatically reaching towards him, but I stopped myself midway, feeling embarrassment crawling through my body. My face turned beet red. '_Wh-What am I doing? He is sleeping! Y-you shouldn't disturb someone who is sleeping, now should you?' _I told myself as I shook my head widely from one side to the other.

'_Ah….I can't think anymore…' _I clutched the sheets and felt dizzy from my shaking movements, looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Noriko? Is something wrong?" Izark turned around and faced me lazily. I woke him up I noticed. His head was resting on his arm as he looked at me. His other hand casually brushed away a stray of hair which hung on my cheek. I was used to his touch, but every time he did touch me, I felt this tingling sensation and my heart beat more violently than ever and I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Uhmm…." Was all I could say. His black eyes were erasing my brain, I could tell!

"Did you have a nightmare again? Did you dream about the evil seeds again?" Now he was wide awake.

"Uhmm…" I shook my head lightly, because I really didn't dream about them again, although I woke up precious nights before breathing heavily, sweating and at the edge of tears. He calmed down.

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Uhmm…" _'Hello mouth? Could you form something different?_ I felt utterly defeated and my face told so too, I knew it. I looked straight at Izark…

"AH! You were teasing me again, Izark! You're not fair!" I pouted.

"I'm sorry, Noriko, but your face is priceless!" He chuckled although his hand constantly kept caressing my cheek. Yes, he really was unfair, in every way.

"I really am going to get mad at you someday if you don't stop your teasing!….Although I love your laughing face, it makes my heart go thump-thump…" I muttered quietly and looked away.

"Don't look away from me, Noriko." He said in a soft voice and grabbed my hand. I was shocked. I never thought he would say those words again. Did I – Could I be that I – reminded him? Did I make him upset? My eyes widened and I turned again to him.

"Oh Izark, I would never ever distan–" I stopped myself from what I was going to say. "You were doing it again!" I could hear his worriless laugh.

"Argh, your teasing kills me, I swear!" I said while ruffling my hair.

"I hope it doesn't, Noriko. A world without you is nothing. And if it ever happens, I would end my life as well and follow my princess into death."

His expression seemed serious, although he was still smirking. I just couldn't trust him anymore. I know that he was not lying, but he was making fun of me every time! It was driving me crazy!

"Hey Noriko, don't' look at me like that, I mean it." He added, his expression still as it was before.

"Yesyes…" I said halfheartedly. I had to stop the giggle which was starting to come out of my mouth. I had to admit, I liked teasing him too. Now he was the one pouting and I burst out laughing.

"You really make me laugh, Izark! I hope every morning starts as amusing as today."

He smiled at me, then bent over to me and kissed my forehead. When he was looking at my face again, touching almost nose to nose he whispered a low "Good morning" and I answered again with a red face and a simple "Uhmm…"

Yes, I really hoped every morning would start like this one right now.

"IZARK! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Someone was screaming as we were planting our herbs in our little garden. The sun kept burning mercilessly on our heads, not even the hats were much of a use. I was sweating and thirsty and Izark was sighing for the tenth time today.

"Why is it that every one of them comes to me if something's wrong?" He asked rhetorically. I just smiled and noticed that he was sweating a lot himself. Without thinking I took out a handkerchief and fetched some of his sweat drops. I felt his gaze on me and looked at him, only to find him smiling at me. And with a quick peck on my lips which made me quite perplex he left and added for the tenth time: "I'll be back soon!"

And for the tenth time today I was working alone. After a while I looked to the cloudless sky and decided to take a break. I sat myself down beneath the nearest tree, enjoying the soft wind caressing my hot body and thought about my diaries.

It really was unbelievable. Three years ago I landed in the Sea of Trees without knowing what my purpose was. Although I told myself that I had a reason to be here, I still didn't know what exactly I had to do. Now I know my reasons were Izark.

Izark and Gaya, Zena, the little Geena Haas, Banadam, Mr. Jeida, Hana, Alef, Doros….all of them. They were family now. And Izark was my destiny. I blushed as I thought about him. My destiny? Sounded like out of a novel, didn't it? I giggled. Yep, he definitively was my knight.

I suddenly remembered my promise to my family and took out my notebook. I promised to them to write about my life, didn't I?

'_Well then, here goes nothing!'_

_Chapter 1: Izark, something's wrong__!_

He found her asleep, leaning against a tree located on a little hill near their little hut-like house. Her notebook was lying open on her lap and her pen was hanging incredibly dangerous between her delicate fingers. Her already shoulder long hair framed her sweet face and he couldn't stop himself from caressing her rosy cheeks ever so lightly.

He loved her. He really did. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. In previous times he already experienced her loss, and it would kill him. The thought alone she would be gone in the morning made his heart race.

"I want to stay with you forever!" Were her words when he told her, that he was able to send her back to her own world, to her family, to her real life.

She suddenly wrinkled her nose and moved a little, only to smirk afterwards and then finally wake up. As she saw him she smiled again. "Izark…" She whispered. He smiled back at her.

"Did you dream again about something like me saying 'She's mine!'?" He asked her jokingly, knowing how she would answer. He knew her sleeping habit by now.

She giggled. "Almost! You know, there was the doctor we met for the first time and this mayor who was incredibly loud but as warm in his heart. Remember? I dreamed about the time when I cried because I was so relieved you weren't hurt as I thought you would be. I dreamed about you carrying me in your arms, and when you lied me down on the bed you silently whispered into my ear over and over again 'Don't worry, Noriko. Everything's fine. I'll protect you.' And then you know, the doctor said 'You pretty like her, don't you?' and you!" She started to giggle harder. "You said:" She tried to mimic him. "'It's not like! It's love!' Oh my gosh, Izark, that line was so wacky, I just couldn't hold myself any longer!"

Noriko looked into Izark's frowning face and started to laugh even harder until tears came up in her eyes and she had to catch her breathing. "Imagining saying you those lines again, it's just so funny!"

"Why is it funny?" He smirked back. "It's the truth anyway, so why not saying it?" His face got awkwardly serious and he said: "It's not like! It's love!"

"No, don't say it! It kills me!" Noriko managed to say between laughs and heavy breaths. Izark couldn't help but smile at her sight. She was cute, he really couldn't help it at all. He looked at her notebook. It looked like it was full. She really was writing everything down. She must love her family very much. But again, it was Noriko. She almost loved everything. She always saw a way out. She was always optimistic. And she fell in love with him. He was a pretty lucky guy, he thought.

Later on, back at their hut, Noriko was chatting with her friend, Riena, which she made soon after their arrival on the eastern continent. Riena was searching for a job in Alva, but wasn't much successful. So she was one of the travelers who wanted to start anew. As the city wasn't her thing, she decided to travel with Noriko and Izark. And now she was staying here in the little village Suta and worked as a maid in one of the villas located at the south.

"So you see I really have to go to town!" Riena pleaded while Noriko drank silently her tea, thinking it over.

"Hmm….can I Izark?" She asked him out of habit. And – because old days never die – he frowned, saying: "I don't know, Noriko. You fell into the pond last week and had a light fever. So…"

"Ah, don't be too overprotective!" A male voice called from behind the window. "Let your little wifey go out once in a while. It's not like she will cheat on you, now would you Noriko?"

"W-wifey?" Izark asked with a red face, starring at the loud man who smiled at a confused and embarrassed Noriko. Ilef was a nice man, but he was too honest sometimes, and too loud. Well, Riena was obviously charmed by him. And she agreed with Ilef.

"That's right, Izark! Noriko should visit Ulma! I bet she has some shopping to do, don't, you?"

"I guess." Noriko agreed after she thought about it for a short while again. So Izark more or less was supposed to give in.

"Now, that wasn't that hard, was it?" Ilef asked laughing and patted Izarks back – hard. He was pushing him, so to say. Reina smiled too, hugged Noriko and said her goodbyes. Seconds after, they were alone again.

"I'm sorry, Izark." Norkio said with a sad face. She knew he hated the fact being treated like that. He was only worried about her, and she knew why. But the others didn't know the situation they were in. And their fear of being all alone, not able to say anything, not knowing what is going to happen, still haunts them.

He looked at her upset face and took her in a gentle embrace. There was nothing he had to be worried about, he knew that. But still, he was. And now she was making herself responsible for it. Silly girl.

"It's alright, Noriko. I shouldn't imprison you like that, I know that. Ilef is right, I'm overprotective."

He felt her grip in his back. "I like being imprisoned by you, Izark." He smiled, as he could hear her teasing.

"Yes, I know. That's why I will let you be free for only one day. But promise me to be careful, alright?"

"Yes, captain!" She grinned and leaned forward for a small kiss.

"Let's go to bed."

The next day, Noriko was going with Reina to Ulma who got a carriage from her employer. Izark told her over and over again to be careful in his mind and she only smiled at him, answering in her head. For Reina an Ilef – who "mysteriously" happened to come across – they looked like two newlyweds, and they smiled at each other, thinking Izark wasn't mad at them anymore. And then both of the girls were off.

Ulma itself wasn't that big. It was smaller than Zago, but still there were people on the streets, walking around like ants. Reina said she wanted to have new fabrics for her Miss and herself, so they shopped for them first. After a while Noriko was exhausted! Reina was happily chatting with the saleswoman, saying "Look at that!" and "Look at this!" Noriko was tired from this looking thing and decided to do some shopping herself. She wrote down what she needed and started with household things. While looking for some new notebooks she came across a female seer, who waved at her. Noriko looked right and left and pointed one finger at herself. "Me?"

The seer nodded and Noriko walked over. "Did you see something?" She asked as soon as she reached her. In her own world she would have never done something like that, but she knew enough about seer. They exist in this world, so she wasn't suspicious. The seer pointed to her cards which were lying face down on her table.

"I should draw one?" Noriko asked and the seer nodded once more.

"It's a tower." Noriko answered as she showed it. The seer took it, lay it down and pointed again to the cards. "Again?" A nod was the answer. Noriko draw five times. And the result was:

A tower, a rose, the queen, the joker and the death.

The last card wasn't what Noriko wanted to draw. Absolutely not. And then the seer finally started to speak with a crackling voice.

"Tower means endless. Something in your life will never leave you, no matter what happens it will stay. The rose means guilty. You are going to do something very stupid, and the result will haunt you forever. The queen means luck. At the end of your journey you will find what you were looking for. The joker means companionship. There will be some people helping you, guiding you and loving you. The death means decision. Adventures lies ahead of you, and every decision you make on the way will be important, so chose wisely."

Noriko's eyes widened. What did she mean by that? Was something going to happen? As she opened her mouth to ask further questions she heard Reina call her name. She turned around and waved for her.

"Ah, there you are! I was looking all over for you. What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, this seer here called me over and so I – "

"Which seer? There's nobody there. Are you all right? You look pale."

"Strange…Somehow I have a bad feeling about this." Noriko murmured, unable to erase the coldness in her bones. This was pretty freaky, even for her.

_Izark!_ She thought to herself. _Something's not right._

**Well than! I hope you like it till here! Tell me, pleaaaase! I would like to hear what you have to say. It's my first Kanata Kara FanFiction and I have to admit: I had the idea because I uuuuuuuutterly bored. =)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Continuation follows, if you tell me your opinion *evil grin***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well then! Here another chapter!**

**I know that it took me a reaaaaaaally long time to update this one. I'm so sorry! And I know that there aren't many reading fan fictions from "From far away" (what I think is absolutely sad, because the story is just great!) so to those who actually reviewed, a BIG Thank you! I hope you tell me what you think about this chapter, too! **

**I don't know how long I will take to update again, but I don't really want to forget about this story, so I WILL continue it, definitely!**

**Red C**

_Chapter 2: I don't like the idea_

"Could you move it a little bit more to the left? Yes, exactly there! Now, stop! Down, down, stop! Hold it a little bit longer; I saw something going under…..huh…."

Izark rolled his eyes. He felt like a machine, helping here, helping there. As Barog crawled under the little hut Izark was holding right now, the 20-year old man thought about Noriko. Was she safe, did something happen, when will she be back? He looked to the sun and guessed it was the early afternoon. He sighed as Barog came back, scratching his head. "Hmm, well, let it down now. There was nothing there."

Izark lowered the little wooden house and clapped his hands free from dust. He wasn't tired from holding it, but he had other things to do too. Soon after Barog thanked him, he spun around, running to his own home as there was work enough for him.

"IZARK!" He stopped in the middle, sighed again and made a curve. The one who yelled was Hania, an elder women living alone, but she was strong, well build and quite healthy. She looked a bit like Gaya, although her hair was short and black. But her mouth was as big as Gaya's.

"What is it, Heina?" Izark asked coming from behind her. She turned around.

"Oh, there you are! Look, my cow is coming in labor and I need a helping hand. Could you help me roping her down so that she will not fall to the side? I'm not strong enough to do it alone."

"Sure, Heina." Well, he hadn't to hold something up again, so a cow in labor was a difference for today, although he wished Noriko would be here instead. Helping with an animal giving birth, he didn't very much like it either.

Two hours later the little baby cow was finally there, healthy and full of energy, and Izark felt as exhausted as after one of his seizures. It was not his day today, he felt it. Saying his goodbyes to Heina, who thanked him with three cans of fresh milk and some bread he finally made his way back to his home.

Opening the door he heard a little squeak and something small and soft almost pushed him over.

"Izark!" Noriko yelled and embraced him some more.

Izark, who was totally taken by surprise, looked to the little thing in his arms and smiled warmly at her. Did she miss him that much? But seconds after he felt her shivering.

"Noriko, what is it?" He took her arms and pushed her back so that he could see her face. Her cheeks were red with excitement and her eyes looked worried. Did something happen?

She opened her mouth and closed it again, she didn't know what to say; she felt as if she had no strength at all.

_Izark_ she thought. _Something strange happened today in town. We, I…there was a seer. And she called me over, you see. And she told me some strange things, about a journey and an adventure and that I will have to choose wisely. And when Reina called me, the seer was gone and nobody saw her except me. And…I'm a bit confused now. I thought about it the whole ride from Ulma to here, but I had no answer. Do you think it's starting again? Here too? Do…do we have to flee from here, too? Are we going to give up our lives again? _Her eyes became filled with tears, as she looked to Izark who didn't understand a word she was thinking…

"Noriko. Noriko, calm down." He said while caressing her face with both of his hands. What the hell happened in Ulma? She was totally out of her mind. But he had to admit, his heart was beating too like crazy, and the bad feeling he had just got bigger than before by her sudden words. So she breathed in and started with her description again. When she finished, Izark thought hard.

"Maybe we should be cautious." He said, and Noriko breathed in hard, holding it. Izark started to sweat. "Well, I mean, maybe this seer was fake, you know! So she saying that to you had no meaning to it at all!" Although he felt the truth behind those words very clearly. Noriko shook her hear slightly no. She knew it was no fake and the fact that both of them had to face another battle wasn't much to her liking. Her eyes looked directly into his when she made her decision.

"Izark, I think we have to move from here. And although I don't like the idea at all, I don't like the idea of endangering the people living here either. I love them too much, so leaving them would be the best solution, don't you think so?" Izark looked into her sad face and nodded lightly. It indeed was the best solution, but what exactly were they supposed to do? The seer said something about an adventure and dangers but what was the danger anyway? He sighed and cupped Norikos cheeks gently and pulled her as close as possible until their noses touched each other.

"Don't be sad, Noriko. We will find a way and get out of this. And then we will start our new lives here again, okay?" His lips brushed lightly over hers in an assuring manner and she embraced him as an answer whispering: "I love you Izark…"

Their silence was disturbed when the door was pushed open loudly. "What do you mean you have to leave!" An angry Reina yelled at both of them having tears in her eyes. Noriko looked at Izark, Izark looked at Noriko, both looked over to Reina and she just stood there and cried in frustration.

"Reina…we cannot stay here." Noriko silently told her friend who couldn't understand the situation. For god's sake, even Noriko and Izark didn't understand what exactly was going to happen!

"Why not?" Reina sniffled as she still looked at them with angry eyes. Izark sighed. "Because if we do, something unpleasant is going to happen."

"What?" Reina wanted to know further. Noriko looked to the ground. "We don't know."

"Well then!" Reina huffed as she brushed her tears out of her face. "I will go with you!"

"What?" Izark and Noriko shouted out of one mouth. "You can't!"

"I can! I will go with you, don't you dare try to leave without me, hear me?"

Noriko looked to Izark again. They knew how stubborn Reina could be but was it wise to let her follow them?

"Let her go with you already!" A loud male voice shouted from the door and three eye pairs landed on Ilef in wonder. "I will go too!"

Izark held his head. "I don't believe this!" He murmured to himself before he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Noriko looked with a worried expression to him. "What do we do now?"

He thought about it and looked into the determined faces of Ilef and Reina and shook his head in defeat. "Well I guess we don't have another choice but have them accompany us."

So it happened that instead of only two, four people were leaving the village in the middle of the night heading north without knowing what was going to happen to them, leaving their future in the dark. Noriko felt the change in the air when they silently made their way to an opened destination and wished that the time up till now would pass by quickly and leave them unharmed.

At the same time, somewhere in the distance, a person unknown to Izark and Noriko, started to spin his net of destiny, chuckling to himself as his plans were moving into the directions he was leading them to…The adventure began.


End file.
